supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog Kommentare:BlackMei/FanFiction - Carry On Teil 4 - Age of Gomorrha/@comment-10060731-20160308153642
Noch immer in den " Katakomben " gefangen sucht Connor einen Ausgang... und Antworten. Er will wissen, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte. Mit seinem Handy leuchtet er den Weg, welcher etwas eng wurde. Da hörte er auf einmal Schreie, die durch die Tunnel schallen. Er bekam es langsam mit der Angst zu tun, denn obwohl er schon Monster bekämpft und gejagt hatte, war das hier etwas anderes. " Verdammt, bloß weg hier " Als er sich durch den Gang geschoben hatte, landete er in einen großen Raum. Er war zu groß, als dass das Licht den ganzen Raum durchleuchten kann. An den Wänden fand er Steinfiguren, die aussahen, als wollen sie daraus ausbrechen. Ihre Hände schienen was greifen zu wollen und die Gesichter waren mit scharfen Zähnen bestückt. Er betrachtete sie genau " Boah, wer hat denn die gemacht ? Unheimlich " Auf seine Frage sollte sofort die Antwort folgen " Nicht so unheimlich, wie du denkst !! ''" Darkmei hatte ihn gefunden. Er hätte wegrennen sollen, aber er wollte einen noch einen verzweifelten Versuch unternehmen, sich zu verwandeln... und wieder scheiterte er. " Man, warum klappt das nicht ? " brüllte er beim Zurückweichen. Sie kam immer näher und Connor zog sein Schwert, bereit zu zustechen. " Ich warne dich, komm dich näher " " ''Kümmere dich lieber um die " " Wer ? " Da passierte es: Die Steinfiguren sprangen aus der Wand und greifen ihn an. Sie packten ihn und halten ihn fest. " He, lasst mich los, ihr Mistkerle ", schrie er wild los. Er schlug und trat um sich, aber sie ließen nicht nach. Einer von ihnen biss ihn sogar in den Arm und riss ein Stück Fleisch raus. Der Schmerz war unbeschreiblich. " AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH !!!!! " Die Wunde blutete und er versuchte, die Nerven zu behalten. Er sammelte seine letzten Kräfte und riss sich aus den Fängen der Figuren. Mit seinem Schwert schlägt er sie nieder. Er versucht zu fliehen, doch stellt sich Mei ihm in den Weg " Du bleibst hier " Doch Connor hielt sich diesmal nicht zurück und rammte das Schwert in die Schulter. Diese krämpfte sich, doch schien es nur ein leichter Schmerz zu sein. Das war seine Chance und er rannte einfach durch die Tunnel. Am Ende war ein großes Loch am Boden. Er hatte also die Wahl: Entweder springen oder sich stellen. " Oh Scheiße, was mach ich jetzt ? Verdammt " Als Darkmei und ihr " Gefolge " immer näher kamen, traf er eine schwere Entscheidung: Er springt in die Tiefeund fiel sehr lange. Er waren gefühlte 20 Sekunden, da landete er hart auf dem Boden, doch war er schwer verletzt noch tot, obwohl so ein Fall ihn hätte umbringen müssen. Er hustete stark und musste gegen den Schmerz ankämpfen. Er legte sich mit dem Gesicht nach oben und flüsterte " Gott, was hat das alles zu bedeuten ? Und wenn du irgendwo da draußen bist, etwas Hilfe könnte nicht schaden " Er fühlte dann etwas an seinem Rücken, dass kalt und glatt war. Er drehte sich um und sah einen Gullideckel am Boden. Es gab wieder Hoffnung. Doch als er den Deckel hochziehen will, rührt er sich nicht, egal wie stark er zog. Als er dann aber ihn runterdrückte, tat sich etwas. Er drückte nochmal und schob ihn zur Seite. Da wehte eine Brise rein. Als er genauer schaute, bekam er einen Schock: Das war die Oberfläche am Boden.... Er selbst stand auf dem Kopf. " NNEEIIINN " brüllte ein lauter Schrei von Oben. Darkmei gab einfach nicht nach. Connor zögerte keine Sekunde: Er kletterte durch das Loch und schob den Deckel sofort zu. Er kroch schnell vom Loch weg und nach ein paar Schritten wollte er zum Loch sehen.... Aber er war verschwunden. " Was zum Teufel ? " Connor wusste nicht weiter. Er stand auf und geht zur Stelle, wo das Loch war. Es war einfach weg... im nichts verschwunden. Er vernahm dann seine Umgebung und er bei der Bar, wo der Seitenweg gewesen ist. Sofort geht er zur Stelle, wo er rein ging, doch da war nur eine Wand... keine Straße, kein Weg. Als er der Wand näher kam, wurde die Ecke von einem blauen Leuchten erhellt. Connor spürte sofort, von wem es kam... Es war Sariel. " Verdammt nochmal, wo bist du gewesen ? Hast du ne Ahnung, was ich durchgemacht habe ? Das war der schlimmste Psychohorror, denn ich jemals durchgemacht habe. Ich meine, ich konnte mich nicht verwandeln, irgendwelche Steinfreaks wollten mich anknabbern und ich hab ne Scheißfleischwunde ", ab den Punkt unterbrach Sariel " Was für eine Wunde ? " " Na die hier, du..." als er auf die Stelle zeigte, wo ihm Fleisch rausgerissen wurde, musste er feststellen, dass seine Wunde weg war. Es gab keine Anzeichen, dass da was rausgerissen wurde. " Was ? Aber da war... ich hatte eine Wunde, mir... mir wurde ein Stück Fleisch rausgerissen und... " Sariel kam dann zu Wort " Was, wenn.... das alles nicht echt war ? ". Connor blickte geschockt. Das alles soll icht echt gewesen sein ? Nichts davon? Darkmei oder der Weg ? Die Tunnel und die komischen Steinfiguren ? Und dass er sich nicht verwandeln konnte ?.... " Das ALLES soll nicht echt gewesen sein ? Weißt du, was da alles vor sich ging " " Ja, das weiß ich. Und es war etwas anderes als du denkst " " Ach wirklich. Nun dann sag mal, Kumpel. Was war dieser Horrortrip ? " Sariel hielt kurz inne, ehe er die Antwort preisgab " Die Zukunft " Connor blickte nun erstaunt. Wie meinte Sariel das ? Aber bevor er das fragen konnte, klingelte sein Handy. Er hatte eine Nachricht von Melissa: " An alle Waywards, Treffpunkt morgen. Adresse wird noch hinzukommen. Die Zeit ist nun gekommen " Nach der SMS wollte sich nochmal Sariel zu wenden, aber er war schon verschwunden. Im überkam nun ein Gefühl der Angst: Könnte das wirklich die Zukunft gewesen sein ? Und kann man sie nicht ändern ? Er will nur noch eins: Sich ausruhen und alle Vorbereitungen für morgen treffen. Wer weiß, was morgen geschehen wird.